lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chonald
Chonald (Ch/ase and D/'onald') is the pairing of an adoptive dad and his adoptive son, which is Chase Davenport and Donald Davenport. Other Names * Donase (Don/ald + Ch/'ase)' * Donse (Don/ald + Cha/'se)' * Chasald (Chas/e + Don/'ald)' Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Donald was training Chase. * Chase deflected what Donald threw at him with his force field. Rats on a Train * Donald told Chase if it gets too cold in his capsule, Chase should give him a sign. * Donald said he thinks he likes Chase better frozen. * Donald told Chase to locate the on-board braking system. Exoskeleton vs. Grandma * Donald and Chase prepared for "The Call." * Donald and Chase did a handshake. Bionic Birthday Fail * They fought each other. * They group-hugged. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Donald put his arm around Chase. Missin' the Mission * Chase thanked Donald when he said that's how you lead a mission. * Donald told Chase he was talking about himself. Quarantined *Chase told Donald about Bree and Owen. *Chase told Donald about why Bree was contaminated. *They had special names for each other to communicate. *Chase told Donald it was neurothroxin Bree got exposed to, which Donald said was terrible. *Donald told Chase it was actually him when he was wearing his cyber mask. Robot Fight Club * Chase couldn't believe Donald smashed the robot. * Chase told Donald he didn't want him hijacking their team. * Chase questioned Donald when Donald said he hopes they beat Kevin. * When Donald asked how they figured it out, Chase told him it was the principles of aikido, and that they used his own momentum and force against them. * Chase thanked Donald and told him it takes a big man to say that when Donald said "very well played." Bro Down * Chase told Donald he wasn't trying to hurt Adam, just get even with him. * Chase didn't want Adam to join the team again, but Donald convinced him. * They both thought of a way to outsmart Adam into joining the team. * Adam knew it was a plan, so Donald told Chase to get out of the capsule. * Donald tried to get Chase out of the locked capsule. * Donald helped Chase get up after Adam threw him. The Rats Strike Back * Chase told Donald that they were on strike. * Chase told Donald they were striking for a day off, because they need downtime to have fun. * Chase asked Donald if he doesn't care about their needs, then why should they care about his. * Chase told Donald he couldn't do the presentation without one of them, but Donald told Chase he can, because they've all been replaced. * Chase figured out that Donald was bluffing. * Chase told Donald he should train Leo, unless he had no intention of actually putting him in the presentation. * Chase said they wouldn't help Donald unless they gave them time off. * Chase told Donald he needed to know when to be their boss, and dad. Parallel Universe * Chase asked Donald if it was dangerous to tinker with the fabric of the universe, and Donald said technically, yes. * When Donald told everyone to be amazed, Chase said "Or gravely injured." * Chase asked Donald (again) if that (his invention) was dangerous, which Donald said (again) technically, yes. Leo vs. Evil * Chase asked Donald a question about the teleporter. * Chase told Donald to get on with it. * Chase didn't want to admit to Donald they put Tasha through the teleporter. Hole in One * Chase asked Donald what happened after he was done talking on the phone. * Chase said that Donald was one weird dude. * Chase didn't want Donald to see the painting. * Chase gave Donald the idea of doing a Daven-Sculpture, which Donald liked a lot. * Donald was sending Chase a photo play-by-play. Bionic Showdown * Chase told Donald he made them who they are. * Chase told Donald they consider him as their real father. * Chase laid his head on Donald's shoulder. Avalanche! * Donald was worried about Chase when he was trapped in an avalanche. * He didn't want to give up with finding Chase. Twas the Mission Before Christmas * They shared a hug. Season 3 Sink or Swim * Donald sent Chase a message. * Chase immediately ran over to Donald when they came home. * They shared a hug. * Donald was worried about Chase when he used two abilities at the same time. * Chase told Donald he didn't have to blame himself. * Donald walked over to Chase and put his arm around him. * They group-hugged. The Jet-Wing * Chase tried to save Donald. * Donald called himself Chase's father. Bionic Houseparty * Chase was worried about Donald. First Day of Bionic Academy * They've designed the rank system together. * Chase handed over the tablet to Donald. * They shared a hug. Adam Steps Up * They face-timed with each other. * They said the same thing about Adam. Unauthorized Mission * Chase knelt down next to Donald. * Chase helped Donald get up. Season 4 Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * They worked together to make an energy transponder for 5 years. * Donald made Chase's name really small on the sign. * Donald was really worried about Chase when he got hurt. * Chase called Donald his dad. Space Elevator *Chase panicked when Donald tested out the space elevator and possibly would die. *Chase tried to tell Donald that he was going to die. And Then There Were Four * Chase offered to hang out with Donald. Space Colony * Chase was mad Donald colonized a planet and discovered a new galaxy without him. * Donald checked to see if Chase was okay when he was attacked. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Donald Category:Parent/Child Pairings